I Hate You, Santa Claus!
by Fujiwara Yuri
Summary: Mikan Sakura is a girl who will be married to Natsume Hyuuga on the day of Christmas. She doesn't want to get married to him because she thinks he is a brat so she wrote a letter to Santa! Will Santa be able to help her or make the matter worse? Finished
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimed

'I Hate You, Santa Claus'

Novachipsalice

My Wish…

(Mikan's POV)

Ahhh!! Oh Christmas is coming soon. Soon!!! I can't wait for Christmas… Do you know why I love Christmas? That's because I get to receive gifts, be with my family and I get to have fun with my friends.

Isn't that exciting? Hah! My name is Mikan Sakura, the daughter of the famous billionaire man named Daisuki Sakura. I was loved, cared and born to inherit my father's business. My father has been really strict to me ever since my mother died. He wanted me to marry with that brat boy named Natsume Hyuuga.

Speaking of Natsume Hyuuga, did you know that he is the son that I should be married to on the day of Christmas? Gah! Why do we have this tradition that need to be followed? How I wish I could marry the one I wanted to spend my life with.

Ah! I've got an idea… Why don't I send my wish to Santa at the North Pole? My dad says it is idiotic for a girl like me who is already 18 years old to write a letter to Santa. But still I should write my wish to Santa, right? And I should become a good girl so Santa will give me my wish!!!

That's right… Okay, ball pen check, a piece of paper check and an envelope with a stamp check. Everything's prepared I better start writing my letter for Santa.

_Dear Santa Claus,_

_My name is Mikan Sakura. My father told me that I will be married to the famous brat Natsume Hyuuga. He said that after I get married to him, I get to inherit his business but I don't want to be married with someone I don't know. _

_Santa, please help me. Please grant me my wish that I could be with someone I love. Hope you will respond to my wish._

_Love lots,_

_Mikan Sakura_

Finished. I put the letter inside the envelope and mailed it to North Pole. Hope Santa Claus can grant my wish.

On North Pole,

"Santa, a new letter from Ms. Mikan Sakura" an elf said.

"Thank you Elfie. You may continue your job now." Santa said and began reading the letter.

'Interesting'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Novachipsalice


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimed

'I Hate You, Santa Claus'

Novachipsalice

Santa!! Hear My Plead!

(Mikan's POV)

I was walking in a very dark place with no one there except for me. I ran and ran searching for someone to help me. _Help ME_, I shouted but no one heard me. Not even a single person could hear me. I shouted again and again while running but it was completely useless.

I sat down on the floor that was colored-black with my chin rested in between my knees. I give up. I'm beginning to feel frightened and tears started to form at the edge of my eyes and now they are falling down to the floor. Mom, where are you when I need you most?

As I sat on one place and closed my eyes, I noticed that there was a bright light. A bright light is over there. That must be my savior. I ran to that light then suddenly, with just a blink, everything around me turned to a…church?

I looked at the church with beautiful flowers decorated beside each seat. There was a long red carpet that looked like I'm going to get married. I walked towards the altar and saw a raven-haired boy. Who could that be?

I walked slower than the usual and saw my father's face with a smile. I heard him say,

"Are you nervous for your wedding, dear?" I was surprised and looked at my dress, which is all white.

"I'm getting married?" I asked. "Of course and you'll be living in… HELL." My father said and laughed evilly. I screamed.

(Normal POV)

"Miss Mikan, wake up." The maid shook Mikan who was screaming for five minutes.

"AHHHHHHHH!! Huh?" Mikan woke up.

"What happened Miss?" her maid asked using the tone of worry.

"I…uh…I had a VERY bad dream actually it was a nightmare."

"Oh. Are you alright, Miss?"

"I'm fine, Hana"

"Are you sure, Miss?"

"Of course. So what's my schedule for this week?"

"You will have dinner with your father this evening to meet your future husband Mr. Hyuuga."

"Oh great."

"Then, tomorrow you will have your engagement party."

"Engagement Party?"

"Yes. That's all, Miss."

"Arigatou. I don't want to get married!" Mikan buried her face on a pillow.

"Why, Miss? If I were you, I would definitely be happy that I could marry Hyuuga-sama. He's so handsome and so hot." Hana said as she sat down at the edge of the bed and looked at Natsume's picture dreamily. (She would always bring Natsume's picture in her pocket.)

"Ugh, enough talky talky about him. I'll meet you downstairs." Mikan said and went inside the bathroom.

Evening time,

Mikan walked down the stairs with poise. She would always do that when her father was there cause if she wouldn't, she'll be dead. She was wearing a blue bubble dress that reached above her knees that made her look cute.

"Mikan, dear." Daisuki said and smiled at Mikan and hugged her too.

'Plastic' Mikan thought and frowned at her father.

"What's with the frown?"

"Nothing."

"Let's go or we'll be late for the dinner. Hyuuga-san is not a very patient man."

They went inside their limousine and went to the most expensive restaurant in Tokyo. They went inside the restaurant and found Mr. Hyuuga and his son.

"Mikan, I want Mr. Hyuuga and his son to have a good impression to you, okay?" his father said strictly.

"Yes, father."

Dinner,

"Konbawa, Hyuuga-san." Daisuki said.

"Konbanwa" said Mikan and smiled.

"Konbanwa, your daughter is very pretty, isn't she Natsume?" Mr. Hyuuga said and looked at his son whose face was covered by a manga. Natsume put down his manga and looked at Mikan.

"Whatever" he said and continued reading. (Doesn't whatever in Natsume's dictionary means 'yes'?? hahaha)

"Please have a seat." Mr. Hyuuga said. As both Daisuki and Mikan sat down.

'Santa, help me?!' Mikan thought as she just smiled and smiled all night long.

At North Pole,

"Elfie, where does Mikan Sakura live?" Santa asked Elfie.

"Let me check, Santa… Ah, she lives at Tokyo, Japan and she is on a dinner with her future husband."

"Oh! I thought she doesn't want to get married with her future husband, then why are they on a dinner?"

"Santa, she was forced by her father and besides her father is there too. And she will have her engagement party tomorrow night." Elfie said.

"I see." Santa said and brushed his long white beard.

"What's my schedule tomorrow night?" Santa asked.

"Actually, you have no appointments and no gifts to give. You are free tomorrow, Santa"

"Okay then, I'll go to Mikan's engagement party tomorrow night."

'HO HO HO HO'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

So what do you think? I know it's really short but I can't think of anything else to put in this chapter. My hand is getting itchy too because I really want to put the next chapter.

Hehehehe… Advance Merry Christmas….


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Disclaimed

* * *

'I Hate You, Santa Claus!'

Novachipsalice

**

* * *

Santa Claus is coming to my Party**

_You better watch out  
You better not cry  
Better not pout  
I'm telling you why  
Santa Claus is coming to town_

Mikan tapped her foot along with the beat of the song. It was five hours before her engagement party with the heir of the Hyuuga. She sighed as she remembered the unbelievable events that happened last night. She was actually bored with all the things their father talked about and Natsume would just read his magazine.

'Damn that Hyuuga!' Mikan thought as she recalled _those _events.

Their fathers even told them to dance at the dancefloor but Mikan refused to while Natsume just shrugged his shoulders.

_

* * *

flashback_

_"Daisuki, why don't your daughter and my son go dance there at the dancefloor. It would be nice for the both of them and they might fall in love while dancing. Just like me and my love, we fell in love because of the dance." Natsume's father said and imagined the times he had with Natsume's mother._

_"That's stupid. But i might actually agre with you, in that way they'll get to know each other better." Daisuki and Natsume's father laughed together. _

_Mikan yawned because she was bored and her eyes began to feel heavy. _

_"Mikan, Natsume, why don't you go to the dancefloor and dance?" Mr. Hyuuga said and smiled at them. Natsume shrugged his shoulders and Mikan was trying to make excuses but they still got to dance._

_'You'll pay for this, Hyuuga!' _

_Mikan and Natsume danced along with the music. While they were dancing, Mikan stomped Natsume's foot on purpose. _

_"Why'd you do that for?" Natsume practically screamed while jumping on one foot. _

_"For not caring at all! For not caring that our parents are going to force us to marry each other and the worst part, I don't know you and you don't know me." Mikan whispered but her voice showed how angry she was._

_"For your information, I don't even want this marriage." _

_"What we going to do, Hyuuga?"_

_"I'll think of it. When i have a plan, i'll tell you at the engagement party. " Natsume said and they stopped dancing. _

* * *

"Miss, you have to prepare yourself for the engagement party since there are only two hours left before the party starts." Hana said.

Mikan quickly went to the bathroom to take a quick warm shower and she got a pink dress that fits her perfectly. Indeed she was beautiful and now sll she needs to do is to put make-up. The make-up artist put light make-up on her that made her more beautiful than ever. And now she was ready.

Meanwhile,

"Are you sure about this, Santa?" the little elf named Elfie asked.

"Of course, i've always wanted to become a cupid! And now is the chance... I better go, Elfie or i'll be late for the party." Santa said as he sat on the sled.

Elfie waved at Santa and the last thing he heard was his famous words.

'Hope you don't fail, Santa'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Novachipsalice

* * *

_Okay, that's all i have to post since the next events will be posted on the next chapter..._

_Thanks for the reviews..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimed**

'**I Hate You, Santa Claus'**

**Novachipsalice**

**Santa's Good **

In the last chapter, we found out that Santa went to the engagement party of Mikan Sakura. I wonder what will happen next… Anyway, this is the latest chapter entitled "SANTA'S GOOD"

After minutes of preparing for Mikan's engagement, she finally went down the stairs with poise and her head up like a ballerina. Natsume who was waiting down the stairs looked at her with awe.

'She looks beautiful…wait…what am I thinking?' Natsume thought as he slapped his forehead mentally. He got Mikan's hand and proceeded to their sit, which was up on the stage.

Mikan and Natsume acted like they weren't talking but they were, actually. They were whispering and smiling like it was just normal.

"Soooo…" Mikan started and smiled.

"So, what?" Natsume said back.

"I mean, what's the plan?" Mikan asked and faced him as they finally sat down on their seat.

"Oh yeah, about that, I forgot to make a plan." Natsume said and continued to look at the people in front of them who were telling the guests to sit down so the party could start.

"WHAT?! You forgot?!" Mikan said. Wrinkles started to form on her forehead to show how mad she was.

"Don't get mad. It's not my fault I forgot. It's because of my _girlfriends _who were calling me everyday and I couldn't think of anything as a plan." Natsume retorted. But remained calm.

"You jerk." Mikan whispered. But Natsume heard it. His head jerked up.

"What did you say?" he said asked. Mikan sweat dropped.

"Ano…I said…um…you're…um…handsome…" Mikan said as she grinned at him and more sweats were forming on her head.

"Whatever" Natsume said and secretly smiled to himself. He never knew his fiancé is a bad liar.

'The party is about to start in five minutes so please take your seats." The emcee announced calmly.

"Oh no, I'm almost late for the engagement party!!! Could you run faster Rudolph?" Santa said because the party is about to start in about five minutes and for heaven's sake he was still halfway to Japan.

"Mang! Hold ong tight Sangta, it's gonga be fast." Rudolph said.

"Rudolph, why is your voice like that and why is your nose red?" Santa asked.

"It's because of my cold, Sangta. Sorry." Rudolph said and they were there in a second. It was like a speed of lightning. They sure are fast.

"Finally!! Go and hide somewhere, Rudolph, where no one can see all of you." Santa said.

He didn't change his look nor his clothes. He just looked the same. Santa went inside and sat at the very back where no one could see him. He's plan was a secret. Even I don't even know what his plan is!

'Good evening everyone! Tonight, we will soon witness the formal agreement of wedding between Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura. But first, we shall have a song number to be sung by our very own Mikan Sakura.' the emcee said.

Mikan was surprised. She didn't know that she would sing although she did take voice lessons before but she stopped for unknown reason.

She shook her head again and again but the crowd was yelling that she should. She sighed and gave up. She stood up, picked up the microphone and waited for the song to start.

But before she could sing, she tripped over something that she almost fell of the stage, luckily Natsume caught her in time.

'First plan, check!' Santa grinned.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Novachipsalice

Okay, I decided to extend this story until January since I still have to put a lot of events here!!

Any suggestions, comments or even flames?? Feel free to do so.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimed**

'**I Hate You, Santa Claus'**

**Written by: Novachipsalice**

**News For Santa and Mikan**

"Awwww…" The crowd said in chorus as they saw Natsume carrying Mikan bridal style. Mikan blushed and looked away from Natsume's face. Natsume let Mikan down and stand by herself.

"Ah…Arigatou…" said Mikan feeling a little embarrassed.

"Anytime…and sing… don't be afraid" said Natsume calmly and went back to his seat and sat comfortably waiting for Mikan to sing.

She nodded and signaled a man to play the music and she sang. She was inspired to sing because of Natsume who encouraged her to do so. She had that DOKI DOKI feeling when Natsume carried her.

'Curses! I can't fall in love with that stupid jerk!' Mikan thought as she sang.

'Guess she can't help it' thought Santa. 'My plan is working perfectly. Just as I planned'

A loud applause and cheers came from the audience as Mikan finished singing her piece. Suddenly, Mikan's father went to the stage and told about a very important announcement that would shock both Mikan and Santa.

"Good Evening everyone, I would just like to inform you all, that the wedding will be cancelled tomorrow since both Mr. Hyuuga and I would like to do it on January 1, 2008 next year. Thank you."

Whispers started to form from the audience regarding the announcement that Mr. Sakura just made. Mikan really felt happy, very happy indeed. She started to jump up and down and smiled sillily. Natsume felt the same as before although he felt different inside. Santa became depressed, sad and a verb more sad than sad. She wanted the two to get married as soon as possible but then here comes the antagonist, Mr. Sakura.

"Jeez, this old man changes his mind fast." Said Santa to himself. "I really need reinforcements." Santa got his magic mirror and contacted Elfie.

"Hello, Elfie speaking." Said Elfie formally.

"Elfie, it's Santa. I need reinforcements; I can't do this cupid thing by myself. Send you, Persona Elf, Jinno Elf, Narumi Elf and I need an elf that is good in blackmailing. Hurry!" said Santa.

"Aye, Santa!" Elfie said and Santa put his magical mirror back in his pockets.

"I can't believe that, man! His naughty that's why I will not give him a gift." Santa crossed his arms.

'Finally!!!! Santa answered my call! Although it's not really what I've wished for.' Thought Mikan.

After the party, guests started to go inside their respective cars and went straight home.

"Natsume, give your goodnight kiss for your soon-to-be-bride before we go back to our house." Mr. Hyuuga grinned at the idea he had. He went aside for the two to have some alone time.

"Demo…I don't want to kiss this ugly girl…" Said Natsume in his usual cool voice and emotionless voice.

"I don't want to kiss you either… you jerk! You arrogant, pathetic jerk!" Mikan said again and again that Natsume can't stand it…he…kissed…her.

"Shut up! Stop being a kid, loser." Said Natsume.

"Grrr…you stole my first kiss!!! That was supposed to be for my one and true love! Not an arrogant pathetic jerk." Said Mikan.

"Ne, Natsume-kun." Natsume and Mikan looked at the person who called Natsume flirtatiously. The girl ran towards Natsume and kissed him on the lips and Natsume kissed her back.

"What a slut!" whispered Mikan. "You can go now, Hyuuga. Have your make-out session somewhere far from my house so I will not be influenced, okay? Buh-bye!" Said Mikan and pushed them out of the room and slammed the door.

"Geez! That jerk is getting on my nerves." Mikan went up the stairs and went to sleep, too tired about the events that just happened now.

--------------------------------------------

_Gimme gimme, more, gimme, more, gimme gimme, more_

_Gimme gimme, more, gimme more, gimme gimme_

"Oh, someone's calling me." Said Santa and picked his magic mirror and answered the call.

"Santa, it's Elfie. I brought Persona Elfie, Jinno Elfie, Narumi Elfie and the blackmailer, Hotaru Elfie along with his sidekick Ruka Elfie." Elfie reported.

"That's good." Said Santa as a smirk formed on his lips.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Novachipsalice**

**To sarahpatrick: Any suggestions please? I don't know what else to put to make it longer… gomen… you see, I should excite my readers and that's why I couldn't make the chapter long like you do with yours!!! Love your fics!!!! Hehehe…xD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimed**

'**I Hate You, Santa Claus'**

**Written by: Novachipsalice**

**Is Santa Giving up?**

"My stupid father sent me here so deal with it, Hyuuga!" said Mikan coldly, walking past him while carrying her luggage bags.

"Who even told you, you could come inside?" Natsume asked her raising one of his eyebrows.

"No one, got a problem with that?" said Mikan going up the stairs but Natsume blocked her way.

"What's the problem now, Hyuuga?" she asked impatiently, tapping her left foot waiting for his reply.

"You're not going to live here. So go back to your own house." He said.

"Didn't I just told you that my father sent me here and uncle is expecting me too. If you sent me away, I'm sure he'll be disappointed at you." She said while smirking.

'This girl is getting in my nerves.' He thought. "I said go back to your house." He screamed in front of her face.

"Fine. I'm sure uncle's going to ground you anyway. No cell phone, no internet, no tv, no allowance and especially NO DATES." She smirked at the thought. She walked down, following his instruction.

"So long to your lovey dovey dates, Hyuuga! Ja!" she said and waved her hand at him. He thought for it for a while.

'She's got a point. My father's not going to allow me to have dates. DAMN!' he thought and grabbed Mikan's luggage.

"What do you think you're doing, Hyuuga?" Mikan asked him and smirked.

"Alright, I give up. But you just stay in your room, my girlfriend's coming here." He said before rolling his eyes. She followed him and saw that her bedroom was at the attic.

"This is your room from now on." He said and smirked.

"You call this a room? Pfft… If you don't give me a good room, I'm gonna go back to my house and tell my father that you sent me back." She blackmailed him. And she's…good. His smirked disappeared and was changed into a frown.

He gave her the guest's room, which is big, and I mean…super big!!

"Here, satisfied?" he said sarcastically.

"Yes and I'm more than satisfied. So get out of the room, NOW!" she exclaimed and pushed him out of the room.

"Finally. This cool Mikan is really…cool. Even Natsume can't stand it." She smiled to herself and began to unpack her things.

Meanwhile,

Natsume was waiting for his girlfriend in the living room patiently. Until the doorbell rang, his girlfriend came dashing towards him and kissed him on the lips just in time for Mikan too see it.

"Oh, great!" Mikan rolled her eyes. While Natsume and her girlfriend was busy kissing, the girl noticed Mikan and stopped herself from kissing Natsume.

"Oi, girl, who the heck are you?" she asked Mikan while walking towards her. Mikan was quite nervous but answered back.

"Hi, I'm Mikan Sakura, Hyuuga's…um…friend." She said reaching her hand out.

"Uh…Mikan…I'm Luna…Luna Koizumi and I am Natsume's current girlfriend." She said and just looked at Mikan's hand.

"Sakura-sama, the food you want is ready." Mikan nodded her head.

"I gotta go. See ya!" She said and went to the dining room to eat her food.

"Oi, why'd you talkin' with that idiot little girl?" Natsume asked Luna while embracing her from behind.

"Nothing. Natsume…" Luna said turning around to face him.

"Hm?" Natsume said and looked at Luna too. Luna hugged him.

"Don't you ever leave me, okay? If you leave me and find someone else, I'm going to kill her. And… Natsume, promise me not to get too near with Sakura." She said.

"Hm." He nodded in their embrace.

'I sure hope I don't fall in love with that idiot girl and I hope that our marriage will be cancelled.' Natsume thought.

zxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzx

"SAAANTAAA!!!" Elfie screamed and hugged Santa. "I missed you!"

"HO HO HO HO…I missed you too. So where are my reinforcements?" Santa asked as he broke free from the hug.

"Here they are Santa." Elfie said as the other elves came out.

"Hi Santa." Narumi Elfie said and winked at him.

"Good day, Santa" Jinno Elfie said formally while pushing his glasses back.

"Hn. Santa." Persona Elfie said without any enthusiasm.

CLICK CLICK CLICK

"So this is the famous Santa, eh?" Hotaru Elfie said and continued to take more pictures.

"Uh…Hi…Santa." Ruka Elfie said shyly.

"Ah, so these are my Elves!! Hm…they are perfect for the job. You did well." Santa smiled and patted Elfie's head.

On the otherhand,

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! HYUUUGAAAA!!!" the auburn exclaimed as she found herself above the couch when a bug suddenly came out of nowhere.

"What's the problem?" Natsume asked and found her pointing on a small bug that was crawling on her bed. "Afraid? Heh, you're so tough but you were afraid on just a small bug?" Natsume said and got the bug out of her bed.

"Actually, it's just a remote controlled robot I bought." He said and left.

"You JERK!!!" Mikan exclaimed and went off the couch.

'If you want to play games, then let's play games then.' She said and smirked.

Natsume was in his bathroom taking his bubble bath and according to his personal maid; he usually comes out in about two hours. Now, that is the right time to do her prank.

She got a bucket of mud and spread it all over his bed and covered it with the comforter.

'Hehehe…this will teach you to play a prank on me.' Mikan laughed to herself and went out of Natsume's room.

After two hours, Natsume went out. He was too tired that he laid down his bed without looking at it.

'Why is it sticky and slimy?' Natsume thought and took a peek at his bed and saw his body covered with mud.

"Gah! MAID!!!" Natsume called for his maid and scolded her.

"Who dares to put mud on my bed?" Natsume asked the maid who was now frightened as ever.

"I don't know…Goshujin-sama." The maid answered truthfully.

"Don't you lie to me, maid." He exclaimed at her face and grabbed her hair.

He was about to slap her when a voice called him.

"Oi, Hyuuga. You're not a gentlemen at all." Mikan said.

"Whatever." He said and released the hair of the maid from his grip. The maid hid behind Mikan's back because of fright that Natsume might slap her or do worse than that.

"Stop being a brat, Hyuuga and change. I certainly do not want to marry a guy like you." Mikan comforted the maid and went down stairs.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault anyway." Mikan said and smiled at the maid.

"Thank you for saving me Mikan-sama." The maid said.

"Just call me Mikan. No need to be formal, okay? What's your name?" Mikan asked her.

"Ano…I'm…Izumi…Izumi Sawatari." Izumi said.

"Ah. Izumi-chan, is Natsume always like that?" Mikan asked her curiously.

"No, he started to act cold when his father told him that he's going to be married to you." Izumi said.

"Hm. I guess I should tell uncle to cancel the marriage since we don't approve of it. And…he loves his girlfriend so much." Mikan said and stared out the window.

"Ne, Izumi-chan, will you go out with me tomorrow?" Mikan asked her nicely.

"Sure, Mikan-chan." Izumi said.

Santa saw everything, even the time where Natsume almost hurt the maid.

"Santa, it's gotten worse and worse. Are you sure you're going to continue this cupid thing?" Jinno Elfie asked him.

"Yeah, it sure has gotten worse and I don't know if I should continue being a cupid." Santa said with no hope at all.

_To Be Continued…_

So how was it??? Any comments, suggestions, flames or even some requests… Feel free to do so…


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimed**

'**I Hate You, Santa Claus'**

**Written by: Novachipsalice**

Chapter 7- Is Santa Giving up??

Santa looked awful. Hotaru Elfie looked bored. Ruka Elfie looked terrified. Elfie looked shocked. Jinno Elfie pushed his glasses back and sighed. Persona Elfie looked bored.

"You're not going to give up are you, Santa?" Elfie seized himself from crying and asked Santa instead. Santa looked at the sky.

"You know what everyone, Santa was supposed to give joy to kids but because I wanted to be cupid all my life and I never had experience in this thing." Santa gave his little speech.

"I guess all I have to do is to really give what little Mikan wants." Santa sighed and so were the elves.

"We went here and we haven't done anything. What a waste of time." Hotaru Elfie said with her usual icy tone. Santa frowned.

"Hm. She said it." Persona Elfie agreed to Hotaru Elfie and so was Jinno Elfie. Santa frowned even more. They left together leaving Elfie and Santa alone. They came to a halt and looked back.

"But we really have fun spending time with you Santa" Hotaru Elfie said and smiled at him. The others nodded.

"Yea, Santa. You were great although you didn't have the potential of being a cupid." Jinno Elfie added. Santa smiled gratefully at them. They were so sweet even though Santa gave up on his plan.

"Thanks Elves. I really appreciate everything you have done for me. I know that I spent your precious time. But I've got some unfinished business to attend to." Santa hugged them all in one big hug.

"Wait! Where's Narumi Elfie?" Santa asked as he released the elves from his big, tight hug.

"He's not here?" Ruka Elfie asked.

"As you can see, baka, he is not here." Hotaru answered back along with irritation. "Actually, he told me that he's going to impersonate himself as the maid we just saw Natsume bullied so that he can help you in your job." Hotaru said to Santa.

"What?! Why didn't you tell me?" Santa asked.

"Well, you didn't ask me." Hotaru Elfie said.

"Come on." Santa said as they went to Natsume's mansion before Narumi Elfie portrays himself as the maid.

Okay, that was really short and weird…

I'm having writer's block and classes are coming. But I'm going to end this at the end of January…

Happy new year!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimed**

'**I Hate You, Santa Claus'**

**Written By: Novachipsalice**

Chapter 8- BUSTED!

Narumi Elfie walked inside Izumi's bedroom where she is currently and still sleeping. He grabbed a pouch filled with magic dust inside his pocket and sprinkled it on Izumi. He grabbed a glass jar and suddenly, Izumi's spirit went inside the jar. He closed it immediately and put it on one corner. Narumi Elfie closed his eyes and concentrated.

He began to chant words "Talaka Boo...La Menchi Ka Boo... La Pipiti papiti Boo! Put it together and what have I got! Pipiti Popiti Boo!" He said as his spirit went inside Izumi's body. Narumi looked at himself and smirked.

"Okie Dokie. Got to hide this body somewhere…" He looked around and saw a small pit where his body would fit since his body is small too.

"Izumi-chan! Are you done?"

Narumi screamed in a girly way, "Oh no. Oh no. What to do? What to do?" he hastily grabbed his body and put it gently in the small pit.

"Are you okay, Izumi-chan? I heard you screaming." Mikan asked.

"Uh...I'm fine, dear. Uh...Wait for me" he said through the door .

"Sure. I'll just wait outside." she said and leaned on the wall.

" Okay...Next is to wear my dress. I'm good at this so no problemo" he said confidently and wore a lavender dress with a matching lavender purse. He looked at himself on the mirror and smiled. He went outside and found Mikan leaning on the wall.

"Wow! Izumi-chan, you look, KAWAII!" Mikan squealed and stared at her.

Izumi sweatdropped. "Ah...You look cute in that dress too. Shall we go to uhm… " Izumi (Narumi) said and trying to remember what place they are going to.

"Central Town?!" Mikan finished her sentence and raise one of her eyebrows.

"Uh. Right, to whatever town." Izumi said and went to the Central Town.

At Central Town,

"Izumi-chan, look! That dress is so cute! Let's go inside." Mikan dragged Izumi inside.

After an hour they came out in a new attire and they held many paper bags.

"Mikan-chan, can we eat? My stomach's grumbling and I'm hungry." Izumi said as she touched her stomach.

"Hm" she nodded as they went to a restaurant.

'As planned' Narumi thought and smirked to himself.

۞۞۞

"Where the heck is that elf?" Hotaru said losing her patience.

"Calm down, Hotaru-sama. I'm sure we'll find him soon." Ruka said trying to calm Hotaru while fanning her.

"That gay! Tch…" Persona Elfie said and crossed his arms on his chest.

"Is Narumi Elfie really a gay?" Elfie asked to Jinno Elfie.

"According to our observations, he is half girl and half boy and that would make him a gay." Jinno explained and pushed his glasses back.

"Ssh. Stop talking nonsense. Narumi has just….uhm…a feminine side of him." Santa said.

_GRUMBLE GRUMBLE_

"I'm hungry. Let's go to that restaurant, I bet there are delicious crabs there." Hotaru said and went ahead.

"Hotaru-sama, wait for me." Ruka Elfie said and followed her.

"I guess we could have snacks there and go search for Narumi after." Santa said as the rest of them followed Hotaru Elfie and Ruka Elfie.

۞۞۞

As Santa, Hotaru, Ruka, Persona and Jinno Elfie walked and found a seat inside the restaurant. They turned to two familiar persons who were laughing.

"Isn't that Mikan?" Elfie asked. All of them nodded.

"Then that is…" Santa said.

"Narumi." Hotaru finished Santa's sentence.

"Look! Look! Santa's coming towards us." Mikan squealed in excitement.

"Santa!!" Izumi said and looked at a big, fat, tall person who was wearing the costume just like Santa.

"Oh, hello there girls." Santa moved towards them and talked to them.

"Hello Santa my name is Mikan." Mikan said.

"And you are?" Santa asked and smiled at Izumi. His smile had an evil glint there.

"Ah…Izumi." Izumi said nervously.

"Hohohoho…I see. So Mikan, when is your wedding?" Santa asked her and covered his mouth at what he just said.

"Uhm…Santa…how did you know that I'm going to be married?" Mikan asked curiously.

۞۞۞

Okay, I'm out of ideas!!!! But I'm having second thoughts on how to end this story. Should it be a sad or a happy one… Hmm…

Anywayz, classes are starting and I'll be able to upd8 every weekends only.

Ja!

novachipsalice


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimed**

'**I Hate You, Santa Claus'**

**Written By: Novachipsalice**

* * *

Chapter 9- Broken Promise

"Umm, Santa how did you know that I'm going to be married?" Mikan asked curiously and waited patiently for Santa's response. Santa sat there, petrified while covering his open mouth with his hands.

Santa went back to his senses and came up with an excuse. Santa beckoned Mikan to come close to him as Mikan followed him.

"Don't tell anyone but I really love to gossip." Santa whispered and winked at her. She giggled.

"Pinky swear, I won't tell anyone." Mikan said and smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile,

"Natsume, can you buy me that? Oohh...I love this, can you buy me this one too?" Luna cried happily.

Natsume rolled his eyes in annoyance. Since Luna became her girlfriend, all he heard from her was to buy him all those expensive things. He loves Luna but sometimes, she could be really irritating. He sighed. He went out of the jewelry store and walked somewhere else.

"Natsume? Where is he?" Luna asked herself and went out of the store as well and followed Natsume.

"NATSUME! Wait for me." Luna screamed and grabbed Natsume by the arm.

"Natsume, can we eat at a restaurant? I'm hungry." she asked again. He just nodded and went to a restaurant to eat.

* * *

"Ahahahaha..." Mikan laughed and laughed as well as Santa and Izumi.

"That was hilarious, Santa!" Mikan wiped a tear at the corner of her eyes.

"I'm tired of waiting, Hotaru-sama. Can't I eat some of your crabs, please?" Ruka Elfie begged. Hotaru looked at him emotionlessly.

"Iie." she said with no feelings and continued to eat.

"What a pig." Jinno Elfie said as he pushed his glasses back.

"Hm." Persona Elfie agreed.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Ouch!" Jinno and Persona Elfie said at the same time.

"Don't call me a pig, losers!" Hotaru Elfie said and went back to eating her food.

At Natsume and Luna,

Luna back to back with Izumi while Natsume could see Mikan facing him.

"May I take your orders ma'am, sir?" the waiter asked and gave the menu to them.

"Hm.. I want blueberry cheesecake, ganash, midnight dream cake..." Luna said while Natsume was peeking a little, looking at Mikan.

'What a beautiful smile...' he thought as he smiled to himself.

"Natsume, Natsume!" Luna waved her hand infront of Natsume's face and went back to the world.

"What?" he asked changing back to his old poker faced self.

"The waiter was asking what you want." Luna said and pouted.

"Water." he said and gave the menu back to the waiter.

"You know Natsume, I can't wait till were going to be married and have beautiful and handsome kids and have our very own big house." Luna said but Natsume wasn't paying attention to her he was looking at a boy flirting at Mikan while she was also giggling. HE felt his blood rising and infact, he unconciously walked to the boy with red hair and punched him square on the face.

"Natsume, what the heck are you doing?" he heard Mikan yell at him but he ignored her. The red-haired boy stood up and wiped the blood that came out from his mouth. He was about to kick himwhen Mikan blocked him and he stopped his legs just in time.

"STOP IT! What do you think your doing?" Mikan asked him.

"Are you alright, Natsume?" Luna asked and grabbed his arm and left.

* * *

"Okay, Natsume, tell me, what are you doing punching a guy that is related to Sakura?" Luna asked him angrily.

"..."

"Tell me everything." she screamed.

"I...I'm engaged with Mikan Sakura." he said that shocked her out. She couldn't believe it. How could her boyfriend keep this a secret?

"And the worst part is...I realized that I'm in love with her." he said and leaned at the cold wall and smiled.

Tears started to fall from her eyes. She had loved Natsume all her life and now, all he said was he is in love with another girl.

"Why? Natsume, why? Why did you break your promise, I hate you!" Luna slapped him and ran away. He stood there, his bangs covered his crimson eyes.

* * *

"Hotaru-sama, are you sure that Santa won't get mad if he found out that you planned this?" Ruka Elfie asked her. 

"I'm sure he would get mad but I'm not scared. Besides, he didn't even do something good." Hotaru Elfie replied.

"But you hurt one of them, that isn't good." Elfie said full of worry on his face.

"There's always someone who will be sacrificed for the better." Hotaru said and packed his things and went off with Ruka Elfie following her.

* * *

Sorry for the late update but I'm almost finished with the story!!! YAy!! And by the way, my other stories will be continued on February. Thanks for the reviews!!!!

Love Lots,

Novachipsalice xD


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimed xxxxxx Warning people!! Lots of OOC here!!**

* * *

'**I Hate You, Santa Claus'**

**Written By: Novachipsalice**

* * *

Chapter 10- Love Love (Last Chapter)

* * *

**BANG**

"Hyuuga", a loud shrill voice echoed throughout the whole mansion.

"Hyuuga! Where the heck are you?" Mikan screamed when someone hugged her from behind. She felt the person's warm breath and noticed that he was taller than her. She felt her body shiver from it.

"Looking for me?" Natsume hugged Mikan tighter that made her feel uncomfortable.

"What are you doing?" Mikan asked him angrily and tried to free from his really tight hug.

"Nothing. I just want to spend some special time with my soon-to-be-wife." he said plainly. But she could sense that he was smirking.

"You jerk. You couldn't break the rules we made!" she screamed angrily at him. But he didn't even budge. She elbowed him on the stomach and went a meter away fromhim and turned to face him.

He smirked. "It looks like I broke the rule." he said but without a smile or a smirk on his face but just a serious Natsume was written on it.

"You know the consequence, Hyuuga." Mikan said in serious face.

"So what is my consequence then?" He asked.

"Don't play dumb. You know the consequence." she replied back.

"I already did it yesterday." he said and walked away.

"WHAT?! You already broke up with her? Are you nuts?!!!" she screamed but he just shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

On the otherhand,

Luna was sitting at the corner of her room, crying. It seems like she's in deep sadness. She got an envelope filled with pictures of her and Natsume. She remembered the times they had fun together, laugh or he would buy the expensive jewelries that he would give to her and she would gladly accept.

She smiled to herself and wiped the last tear that escaped from her eyes. Her smile began to fade away as she saw the last picture, the auburn-haired Mikan. She scowled. She tore the picture of Mikan into tiny little pieces.

"Sakura Mikan" she whispered and smirked.

* * *

Back to Natsume and Mikan...

"Oi, little girl. Why are you dressed properly? Waiting for someone?" Natsume asked her while blocking her way.

"Yeah, I'm waiting for Reo-kun actually. So could you please move aside?" Mikan said slowly and pushed Natsume since he didn't move. When she walked out of the room, Natsume suddenly grabbed her arm and pushed her to the wall and trapped her.

"What the heck are you thinking, Hyuuga?" Mikan exclaimed and struggled fro his grasp. He neared his face to her and went to her ears.

"Remember, you're only mine and mine alone." he said. "Tell me, who is this Reo-kun, you say?" he asked as his crimson eyes darkened.

"Why do you care?" Mikan asked him and crossed her arms on her chest. Wrong move. Natsume crashed his lips to hers. Mikan's eyes widened in surprise and confusion. She punched his chest softly and tears fell down to her delicate skin. Natsume noticed that she was crying and released her from the kiss.

"Sorry." he managed to say and wiped a tear on Mikan's face using his thumb. He hugged her tight.

"Why?" Mikan asked soflty.

"Why, what?" Natsume asked.

"Why did you kiss me all of a sudden?" Mikan asked and hugged him too.

"Because..." he said as his eyes softened.

"Because..." Mikan followed him.

"You are..." Natsume said.

"You are..." Mikana also said.

"an idiot!" Natsume said and smirked.

"an i-... WHAT?" she screamed angrily at him.

"Kidding. It's because i realized that I'm really in love with you." Natsume said and smiled.

**REWIND**

"Kidding. It's because i realized that I'm really in love with you." Natsume said and smiled.

**REWIND**

"Kidding. It's because i realized that I'm really in love with you." Natsume said and smiled.

"Stop that! The tape is going to be ruined!" Hotaru Elfie said to her sidekick Ruka Elfie.

"But it's so sweet." Ruka Elfie's eyes gleamed.

"Ugh. It's mushy and that scene will not earn a lots of bucks." Hotaru Elfie said as she counted her money.

"Actually it will really be a bestseller in Lovetown. You know, the place where there are Elves who are addicted to Love stories." Jinno suggested. Hotaru's eyes turned to dollar sign. She jumped off from her seat and grabbed the tape.

"Hotaru-sama, I'm still watching it!" Ruka cried and ran after Hotaru.

"I know that story, Ruka Elfie. Do you want to know what happened last?" Sumire Elfie asked him.

"Really! I want to know." Ruka said and sat down on the floor as Sumire Elfie told him what happened.

**BACK**

Mikan was walking on the garden when she noticed a red, big, fat man wearing a Santa Claus costume witting with five elves around him. Mikan recognized him and went to hug him.

"Santa!" Mikan screamed happily and hugged Santa.

"Ho Ho Ho!"Santa laughed.

"I'm so glad to see you!" Mikan said and broke free from their hug.

"Me too, little one. So how's it going between you and your husband?" Santa asked.

"Well, we're okay. We just had our honeymoon." Mikan said.

"I wonder how he fell in love with me? It was like everything was planned." Mikan said and looked at Santa.

"Ahaha... Mikan." Santa said.

"Yes, Santa?" Mikan said.

"You see, we planned out everything from the start along with my elves." Santa confessed.

"What?! You planned it? I Hate you Santa!" Mikan said and crossed her arms on her chest.

**PAUSE**

"What?! Mikan hates Santa?" Ruka asked as he gets teary eyed.

"I'm not yet finished." Sumire Elfie said.

"Sorry." Ruka replied.

**PLAY**

"I'm sorry, Mikan." Santa apologized when Santa felt something hug him.

"I hate you santa for making my life great!" Mikan smiled.

**END**

"And that's how it ended." Sumire Elfie said.

"WOW!!! I love it!" Ruka said as he hugged his rabbit tightly.

* * *

Present Time,

Mikan and Natsume was walking on the park with their five-year old child between them. THey walked happily as their child ate two scoops of ice cream.

They didn't notice a pair of angry eyes watching them...

_fin...

* * *

_That's the end of it all... I know there are some mushy stuffs i've written, gomenasai... Thank you my readers and reviewers... And I'm not going to make a sequel of this story actually... So that's about it... I hope i didn't disappoint you... 

I'll be able to see my grades tomorrow, wish me luck!!

Sarahpatrick: Sure!!! We could be friends!!!!!! I'm so happy!!!

Ja! Everyone!! Please read my other fics that will be coming out soon.


End file.
